Alice Ornaments
by Koro Usagi
Summary: Mikan disappears without a trace as they start high school. A year later, Narumi picks up a klutz very familiar to us. But she has a powerful Water Alice? How can this be? Wait, Natsume can turn into a black KITTEN? Youichi has EMOTIONS? NatsuMikan, RukaTaru, AoChi
1. Prologue

Me: Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Yuki Usagi desu, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu. Oi! Natsume! Introduce yourself!

Natsume: Hn.

Me: *Pouts* Mikan-chan, please deal with him.

Mikan: NATSUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE! *Tackles him and started scratching his head.*

Me: Hotaru! Disclaimer Please!

Hotaru: Yuki doesn't own Gakuen Alice, but she wishes that she did… the ornaments also belong to her. Too bad.

Me: What's with the Extra CRAP?

Hotaru: MONEY!

Natsume, Mikan, and Me: *sweat drop*

ROLLING CHAPPIE!

* * *

><p>A girl with long golden brown hair tumbled off the escalator screaming. "Tasukete!"<p>

A young man in his twenties caught her and sighed. "Mikan-chan, when are you going to learn to be more careful?"

"Narumi-nii-chan!"

"And please change out of your disguise."

"Hai!" She yelled running to the bathroom, also in process crashing into several different people in the same minute. Narumi sweatdropped.

A few minutes later, a girl glided out the bathroom, quite gracefully, the exact opposite of Sakura Mikan. This girl was also Mikan, but the true form of her. She had billowing white hair and shocking blue eyes, instead of honey brown hair and eyes. Clipped in her hair is a silk blue rose. Attached to the rose are four thin chains, two gold and two silver. The two silver chains bore a sapphire bunny head and an amethyst fox head. The two gold bore a ruby cat head and a topaz tiger head. She had on a simple wrap around white dress, pinned also by silk blue roses.

She followed Narumi out of the airport, gazing at the pale blue, cloud shrouded sky. Her eyes flashed brown for a split second.

* * *

><p>Me: How's that?<p>

Hotaru and Natsume: Suckish.

Me: Wahhhhhhhhhhh! You're so MEAN! *Pouts*

Mikan: Both of you cut it out.

Hotaru: Fine…

Natsume: Hn.

* * *

><p><em>End of Prologue<em>

P.S. This is dedicated to the Precious memories of Takahashi Mika-Sensei, who passed away, after battling with a terminal disease for more than 8 months, on October 19, 2011. May we all cherish the times and memories we've spent with her.


	2. Chapter 1: Rubi Neko

Me: I'm BACK!

Silence…

Mikan: Sorry Usa-chan, Natsume has a mission and Hotaru wouldn't come out her lab.

Me: Nyahahahahaha! *cat ears pop out*

Mikan: Usa-chan?

Me: Mikan-chan, wait here. I'll be right back.

Five Seconds Later…

Me: Natsume and Hotaru are in the house! Yo-chan, please do the disclaimer.

Youichi: Nee-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice, only the plot…

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Hajimashite: Nice to meet you.

Yoroshiku: same thing

Onegaishimasu: Please(d)

Tasukete: Save me; Help me

(O)nii-chan: means Older brother.

Oi: same as English Oy

-chan: cute way of addressing someone

Sakura: Cherry blossom

Hai: Yes

Iie: No

Doomo/Arigatou: Thank you

Nandemonai: Never mind

Shiro: White

Kuro: Black

Usagi: Rabbit/Bunny

Neko: Cat

Kitsune: Fox

Tora: Tiger

Kawaii: Cute

ROLLING CHAPPIE!

* * *

><p><span>Natsume's POV<span>

I was dozing on the platform I had created on the Sakura, when I heard a familiar *Thump!*. I jumped, did a back flip and landed on my feet. There was an unfamiliar looking girl sitting against the tree fast asleep. She looked exactly opposite of me. She even had the paired earring of mine.

"Oi." I nudged her gently. "Wake up."

"…Fluff Puffs…"

Natsume sweatdropped. Then he proceeded to burn her hair. A thin stream of water put it out.

"Anta dare?"

"That's my line."

"Wait…NATSUME!"

"…"

The girl pounced on me and then I realized who she was, she was MIKAN! I picked her up bridal style and teleported to the platform I had bribed Imai into building. I set her down and there was a *POOF*. Mikan now had Rabbit Ears growing out of her head. I smirked.

"Here Natsume, put this in your hair." She handed me a Golden chained Ruby cat head pendant.

"I thought these were supposed to be Necklaces."

"Iie, I like then this way better, anyways, boys don't like necklaces…"

"Hn."

"These are Alice Ornaments, they were kept in the Mystical Cave of Lights in China."

*POP*

My head twitched and Mikan's eyes looked kinda scary…

"KAWAII!" She shrieked. Then she began scratching my ears…wait, since when could someone scratch me behind the ears? I looked behind me and sure enough, there was a cat tail there, swishing from right to left.

"…"

"Your Ornament is the 'Rubi Neko', which is the Ruby Cat Alice stone." She explained. "Mine is the 'Sapphire Usagi', the Sapphire Rabbit Alice."

"Hn." I tested out this Alice by jumping out of the Sakura. I could now do a triple back flip.

"Ne, isn't it useful? Now you really are the Kuroneko!"

"And you're the Shirousagi." I answered. She blushed.

* * *

><p>Me: Now, isn't that better?<p>

Hotaru: Nope, you haven't included me yet…

Me: I'm gonna! Don't be so pushy, ne, Hotaru-chan.

Natsume: Hn.

Mikan: Yoku Dekimashita!

Me: Doomo, Mikan-chan!

Youichi: Onee-chan, When am I gonna come out?

Me: In Chapter 2, Yo-chan!

Mikan: What about Kuma-san?

Me: He's coming…

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter 1<em>

To be Continued.

Ciao! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 2: Amethyst Kitsune

Me: *Yawn* Where is Mikan-chan? *Yawn*

Youichi: Mikan-nee-chan went to look for Nii-chan and Hotaru-nee.

Me: Thanks, Yo-chan.

Mikan: Usa-chan! I found them! *Dragging Natsume*

Hotaru: Why'd you do that? I was almost done with my newest Invention, Baka Machine-Gun!

Me, Youichi, Mikan, Natsume: *Sweatdrop*

Me: Hurry up and get into place!

Youichi, Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru: Hai!

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Kuronekomimi: Black cat ears

Shirousamimi: White bunny ears

Minna: Everyone

Tadaima: I'm home!

Ohayou: Good morning!

Nande: Why

ROLLING CHAPPIE!

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

The next morning, everyone tried REALLY hard not to stare at Natsume's newly attained Kuronekomimi and tail, but they were failing. Sumire had hearts as big as her face in her eyes. Koko tried reading his mind, but couldn't get through, so he sat there wondering why. Natsume's ears perked up when the sliding door was opened, Imai Hotaru and Nogi Ruka walked in. Ruka stared in shock at his best friend's Kuronekomimi. Ruka made his way to the back of the room and sat down beside Natsume. Hotaru pulled out her camera and started snapping shots of him to sell to the fangirls.

A few minutes later, the sliding door opened again. This time it was Narumi-sensei. He danced in looking even more cheerful than usual (which shouldn't even be possible…). "Class~! Today we are getting a new, *cough*old*cough*, student joining us." He announced. "Please come in, Mi-chan."

A bunny eared girl walked and as soon as she stopped, they disappeared. She cried "Ohayou! Minna, Tadaima!"

Koko quickly read Narumi's mind to find that this girl was Mikan. Then He yelled, "Mikan!"

"Mikan-chan!" shrieked Anna and Nonoko, running up to hug her. Pretty soon the whole class tried to hug her at the same time. "I…can't…breathe…Na…tsu…me…Tasu…ke…te…"

Everyone shrank against the chalkboard once they felt the monstrous dark aura and heat radiating towards them. "Hn."

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted as she pounced on him. To everyone's surprise, he didn't try to burn her or try to get her off him.

"Mikan," Hotaru muttered, loud enough that Mikan could hear.

"HOTARU!" Mikan shrieked running at Hotaru. Again, the rest of the class was surprised that Hotaru didn't pull out her Baka Gun or Baka Bazooka. She even let Mikan hug her for 10 minutes flat.

"Why didn't you tell anyone when you left us? I almost tried to send one of my Inventions to find you!" Hotaru whined, shocking everyone.

"Well, I'm back now," Mikan said gently, "Aren't I?"

"Sakura-san, when did you get back?" Ruka asked timidly, "Where did you go? Why did you go?"

"I was sent on a Special mission," Mikan started, "The rest is confidential. BTW, Ruka-pyon, ya like my bunny ears?" She popped out the ears.

"S-sure," Ruka replied, shocked.

"Hotaru, please come with me for a second," Mikan whispered, "I need to give you something. And please distract them for the a few minutes."

"…sure." Hotaru complied, tossing a smoke bomb in the classroom. It was specially designed so that the people would fall into trances for more than 10 minutes. Mikan sweatdropped.

"Okay," Mikan muttered, unclipping yet another chain, this time a silver one."Put this in your hair."

"Nande?" Hotaru asked, looking at the pendant on it skeptically. "What kind of animal is this?"

"It's for your protection and the animal is a Fox." Mikan replied, quite seriously. "It's referred to as the 'Amethyst Kitsune' or the Amethyst Fox."

"…" Hotaru was speechless for once. "Since when were you so informed?"

"It was a must to remember them, or they wouldn't let you off that easily." Mikan replied. She then realized that she hadn't given Hotaru the earring. "Oh, and here is the control device." She hands Hotaru a earring identical to hers, but instead of a sapphire, an amethyst was studded in the silver.

"Why a control device?" Hotaru asked, examining the delicate piece.

"It'd to mask the presence of another Alice."

*POP!* The Fox pendant disappeared and black Fox ears appeared on Hotaru's head. Then a tail appeared, too. The tail was pale purple at the tip. Her hair was now waist length. There were very subtle purple highlights in her hair, too. Hotaru looked at a window for her reflection and gasped. The earring had fastened itself on her ear, yet she hadn't noticed.

* * *

><p>Me: Hotaru-chan, how's it now?<p>

Hotaru: Better.

Youichi: Nee-chan, I'm not in it again…

Me: Sorry, Yo-chan. I wanted you to appear with your favorite Kuma-san!

Youichi: Okay, Nee-chan!

Mikan: Very nice!

Me: THANKS! I can always count on you to say the nice things, now can't I? Mi-chan!

Natsume: Hn.

Ruka: N-nice job, Yuki-san…

Me: Awww… Arigatou, Ruka-pyon!

Ruka: *Blush*

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter 2<em>

Well, that's all for Chapter 2! Thanks for reading! PLEASE review! Bye!


	4. Chapter 3: Topaz Tora

Me: Anyone want Fluff Puffs?

Mikan, Youichi: Me! Me!

Me: Hai, doozo. *Hands them each a box of Fluff Puffs*

Me, Mikan, Youichi: Itadakimasu! *Munch!*

Natsume, Hotaru: *sweat drop*

Me: Oishi desunee!

Mikan: MMM!

Youichi: I'm full…zzz

Me: Na-chan, do the disclaimer…zzz

Natsume: *Scowl* This idiot here doesn't own Gakuen Alice. If she did, I would rather go to Hell.

Me: Ng? Wait… NA! TSU! ME! RAWR! *Extremely pissed off*

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Doozo: Please

Itadakimasu: Let's eat

Oishi: Yummy

Desunee: Affirmative

Yatta: Yay

Banzai: Yay(?)

ROLLING CHAPPIE!

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

In the mean time, Mikan went to find Natsume, which wasn't hard since he basically lived on the Sakura. "NA-TSU-ME!" Mikan yelled jumping on Natsume. "Do me a favor!"

"Hn?"

"Give this to Ruka-pyon." Mikan explained, handing Natsume the other golden chain,

"Nande?"

"I'll explain later."

"Don't wanna."

"…" Mikan is VERY annoyed. "RAWR!" *Attacks Natsume.*

"…" Natsume was shocked to speechlessness. "Fine, do what ever you want, Shirousa-chan."

"Yatta!" Mikan cheered, "Banzai!"

"Hn." Natsume got up and prepared to jump to the next Sakura, but Mikan interrupted him and he sat down again. "And tell him to come to Hotaru's Lab, there's also something else I need to give him."

"Hn."

"Now please go deliver the Ornament." Natsume got up and jumped, he got out of sight very quickly.

He scanned through the maze of windows and quickly spotted Ruka's window (which in my opinion is kinda hard since all the windows looked the same.). He jumped into the window, startling Ruka, who was feeding a stray squirrel.

"Hi, Natsume." Ruka greeted, oblivious to the fact that Natsume came in through the window rather than the door.

"Ruka, take this." Natsume said tossing the Ornament at Ruka.

"What is this for?"

"You'll get the details if you go visit Imai's Lab. Put the Ornament in your hair."

"O-oh, okay." Ruka quickly clipped the golden chain in his hair. As soon as was in place, the pendant disappeared and tiger ears popped out on Ruka's head. "N-natsume, what happened to me?"

"It's normal if you are wearing the Alice Ornament correctly." Natsume explained, then he smirked. "And go look at yourself in the mirror."

"…?" Ruka stared confusedly at Natsume as he exited once again through the window. Ruka walked into the bathroom and was shocked. "How did this happen?"

The reflection staring back at him had golden yellow eyes instead of his usual sky blue ones. The ears he had were clearly tiger ears, but they had no stripes, neither did his tail. He sweatdropped.

Ruka's POV

I'd better not let Imai see this. She'd have a whole mob of robots surrounding to take pictures and sell them or blackmail me with them…

Oh well. I headed towards Imai's lab and the robot marched straight up to me and demanded an entry fee. "15 rabbits for entry."

I fumbled out my wallet and handed the robot the money. It ate the rabbits, then opened the door, in process pushing me inside and of course, slamming the door on my back.

"Hi Ruka-pyon!" Sakura-san shouted, waving. "How do you like the Ornament?"

"Oh, it's fine, thanks." I replied, a little nervous. "Why would you give this? Why I am chosen? Why not someone else?"

"Ruka-pyon, here's the control device, it's for covering the presence of another Alice. This is to keep you safe, and protect you when in danger."

"Okay." I understood that much, but what could this danger be? I probably shouldn't ask that much, *sigh*

"Ruka-pyon, the Ornament you have is the 'Topaz Tora' also known as the Topaz Tiger Alice."

I then noticed that Imai-san also had a Pendant and the same earring. Her hair had grown to waist length, STRANGE. I'm probably not gonna be surprised by anything for a long, long time… *Sigh*

* * *

><p>Me: *Sigh* Finally done with Chapter 3… * Happy mood*<p>

Mikan: NICE!

Natsume: Hn.

Hotaru: ZZZ

Ruka: G-great job.

Youichi: … Kuma-san… *Rolls over and keeps on snoozing*

Me: Well then, I'll go get more Fluff Puffs…

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter 3<em>

Well then, folks, Adieu!


	5. Chapter 4: The Blushing Fox

Me: *Yawn* What Year is this?

Hotaru: You know. *Pulls out Baka Gun*

Me: Hotaru! Itai… *Teary Face*

Hotaru: It's supposed to hurt.

Me: Ruka-pyon, disclaimer please!

Ruka: Y-yuki-san doesn't own Gakuen Alice…

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Itai: Ouch

Demo: But

Himitsu: Secret

ROLLING CHAPPIE!

P.S. My beloved readers, I will now try to use less Japanese for the sake of your poor, overused brains…hehehe…

* * *

><p><span>Hotaru's POV<span>

Nogi was acting strange so I forced Mikan to go to Hyuuga and bug him. She looked utterly gloomy. Oh well. Sacrifices, sacrifices, all for blackmailing Nogi… hehehe. I dug out my secret weapon, Nogi's Snow White pictures…

What happened next left me utterly speechless:

"Just spit it out, Nogi," I said, getting tired of waiting and the awkward silence.

"Y-you look p-pretty like…" his voice dropped even lower as he continued. "…that…"

"…" I blushed, looking away. Luckily Mikan came back after two minutes holding a squirming black kitten in her hands.

"Ya-hoo!" Mikan waved, coming in through the window. I caught sight of the kitten's eyes and immediately knew who it—he—was. Hyuuga had turned into a cat! Nogi had a XXXXL size sweatdrop making it'd way down the back of his head.

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

Catching the sight of the blushing and speechless fox, Mikan knew something was up. But she knew better than to meddle in with her best friends' quarrels, cuz' it meant someone—Mikan—getting a concussion from a Baka Bazooka attack from some afore-mentioned friend of hers.

"Looky who I have here!" She gushed, holding up the struggling kitten. "Isn't he just the cutest thing ever?"

"…" The fox and the tiger were speechless.

"S-sakura-san, what happened to Natsume?" Ruka ventured, still embarrassed from his encounter with the fox.

"This happened!" Mikan said, pressing her pendant against her earring. She was enveloped in a cocoon of sapphire blue light. When the spots faded from their eyes, there was a white bunny sitting in Mikan's place, twitching her nose in amusement. Her sapphire blue orbs and earring told the other two what they wanted to know.

'Hey!' They heard Mikan's voice even though the bunny was cleaning itself. 'I just found out this power. Isn't cool?'

While the fox and tiger were staring at the bunny, the cat had slunk up behind the unsuspecting rabbit and had gotten ready to pounce. He sprung and landed on the bunny, causing them to roll head over paws to the other side of the lab. The other two had spaced out and were focused on nothing other than they can see.

'Natsu, get ready,' Mikan ordered, using a much hated nickname on Natsume. 'Here's our chance!'

They crossed the room in an instant and had landed on their still human companions' shoulders. They eyes were glimmering with mischief as they got their paws on the other two ornaments. 'One…two…three…' Natsume thought. '…GO!'

Two flashes of light filled the expanse of Hotaru's lab, one a pale purple and the other a pale orange. The cat and rabbit had covered their eyes with their paws when they had completed their mission. They lifted their paws once they had counted to 15.

'Hotaru! You look SOOOOOO cute!' Mikan cried, glomping the fox kit. The fox was a beautiful shade of pale purple. Her ears were tipped with slight black. Ruka looked like a pale yellow tabby with pale orange stripes.

'How do we turn back?' Hotaru asked, slightly jittery from the transformation.

'Hi-Mi-Tsu!' Mikan declared. 'At least until after you discover what you can do with your new form…hehehe…'

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter 4<em>

Well, that took longer than I thought. I beg of you, my readers, to forgive for my lateness. *Bows deeply with tears streaming down my face*

I swear on my honor as a Fanfiction author that the next chapter will be longer!

Aloha!


	6. Chapter 5: Stronger than MIKAN?

Me: Yo peops!

Youichi: Am I going to finally be mentioned?

Me: I so sorry You-chan!

Aoi: I-I can see!

Me: Of course you can! *Pouts* I can't believe you can't see in the manga.

Aoi: I-it's fine. I c-can feel my way around.

Me: NO! You have to have your sight! *Stamps foot on ground.*

Mikan: Usa-chan doesn't own GA, though it would have been interesting…

Kuma-san: *Evil glint passing through eye.* *Raises axe.*

Everyone else: *Sweat drop*

ROLLING CHAPPIE!

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

Hotaru suddenly had the urge to start scratching herself behind the ear. How strange. Ruka was unconsciously licking his paw while deep in thought, about that day's events. Natsume was content with just sitting there and sulking, which is physically impossible for a cat, but somehow he pulled it off perfectly…

"Oi." Someone said walking into the messy laboratory. It was a 10 year old Youichi. (A/N: The 4 animals are currently 13, which means that hey are in the Middle School section of GA. X3) Behind came Aoi and Kuma-san [Mr. Bear]. "What are these wild animals doing here?"

"I-I think they might be Hota-nee, R-ruka-nii, Mikan-nee, and N-natsu-nii-chan." Aoi wheezed. "T-they also c-could've just wandered i-in here on their own…"

A glint passed through Kuma-san's eye. He walks to rabbit-Mikan and started petting her.

'Kai [Open]!' Mikan thought in her head and undid all of their transformations. "Hi You-chan!"

"You're as ugly as ever." Youichi remarked without any emotion in his voice like how Natsume used to do when he first started talking to Mikan. Even though he said this, in his heart he knew that she knew he thought she was prettier than ever.

"Ne, You-chan, don't be so mean!" Mikan whined. Then she grinned, and used her newly learned personality on him. She smirked. "You've got yourself a cute girlfriend."

Youichi blushed, making him look like a cute tomato with silvery gray hair. Aoi blushed so hard that her blue hair started looking purple.

"Fufu, how'd you like this side of me?"

Hotaru and Ruka didn't expect Mikan to tease like that. Natsume smirked along with her.

"D-don't joke like that, Mikan-nee." Aoi heaved a sigh of relief. "Nii-chan, you're glad to h-have Mikan-nee back a-aren't you?"

"At least Strawberry Fields didn't get herself killed." He stared at her pointedly.

"I thought you promised me you wouldn't call me that anymore!"

"Old habits die hard." Natsume said. "And you need to stop turning me into a cat."

"But you're so CUTE, as a cat!" Mikan whined.

"Why do you all have matching earrings and chains (with girly looking charms, no doubt)? *snicker*" Youichi asked, eying the glittering trinkets strangely.

"A little gift I got from the Mystical Cave of Lights in China. And did I just hear a snicker? *evil aura around her*" Mikan replied, turning just a bit, as much as needed to show the evil glint in her eye.

"N-no," Youichi stammered, a chill making its' way down his back. Mikan is totally different from the Mikan he knew…

Mikan was rummaging through a bag that she grabbed from out of nowhere. "And I also have something for Aoi-chan and You-chan." She held up two matching bracelets, one silver, and the other gold. She handed the silver to Aoi and the gold to Youichi. The silver had a turquoise stone cut into a teardrop shape hanging an intricate chain from the middle. The gold had a smoky gray stone that no one had a name for, cut into a diamond shape hung on an equally intricate, yet slightly more masculine chain from the middle. There were beautiful characters in a strange language engraved on the sides.

"They're beautiful," Aoi breathed, delicately stroking the engravings. "Thank you Mikan-nee."

They all noticed the fact that Aoi's stutter disappeared the moment she touched the beautiful trinket. There was a look of fascination and curiosity on Youichi's face as he turned the bracelet over and over again. He rarely lent this kind of fascination or curiosity to anything/one except maybe Kuma-san and Fluff Puffs.

"What do they do?" Youichi asked as soon as he could tear his eyes off the intricate thing. "We've already seen what your Ornaments do."

"Aoi's is infused with a Sea Hurricane Alice while You-chan's is infused with a Wind Storm Alice." Mikan explained while wondering who she should give the remaining Ornaments to. "I almost forgot. Hotaru, here's an Alice stone. It's the Air Alice. Ruka-pyon, here's an Earth Alice. I'll insert them. The earrings will block them, too."

"Why do we need these?" Hotaru and Ruka asked at the same time, and then they blushed. Then Hotaru asked, "Won't our original Alices be enough?"

"Both Natsume and I have Elementals, so our Alices are stronger than normal Alices." Mikan explained. Then she realized the sky outside had darkened. "We've been inside this room for hours now. I'm getting hungry." As if on cue, her stomach gurgled. "Natsu-nii, what time is it?" Youichi asked. Everyone realized there was an emotion displayed in Youichi's voice. Sincerity.

"9:34."

"WHAT?" Everyone cried in surprise (A/N: Except Kuma-san, of course.). Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume would have been there for 12 hours if it seriously was 9:34. Then Mikan realized that she had the Time Travel Alice that she had copied. "What time do you guys want to go back to?"

"Anytime, as long as it's before 6:00pm." The others said. Mr. Bear nodded.

"Ok." Mikan concentrated and sifted through her collection of Alices and produced a copy of that Alice. "Natsume, I'm gonna insert this Alice stone because you can't just depend on your Fire Alice all the time."

Natsume nodded. Suddenly something flashed outside the lab window. They jumped in alarm.

"What was that?" Aoi asked, bewildered. They all shook their heads.

"Let's go see what happened." Youichi said aloud what was on all of their minds. Hotaru opened a random passage and they stepped outside, shock engulfed their minds as they registered what had happened.

The entire campus was on fire, burning a vicious, bloody red. Anna and Nonoko were sobbing, as they watched their precious memories burn down into lifeless ashes. Iinchou [Class rep.] was trying to soften the blow by using his Illusion Alice, even with that, there were cases of lingering trauma.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?" Mikan wailed, her voice cracking as tears streamed down her face…

* * *

><p><span>Natsume's POV<span>

Dammit, Mikan is crying again, How could they? Hasn't my girlfriend been through enough? She's seen her mother die before her own eyes, the ESP attempt to use her for his evil plans, and now this? Since I've got the Time Travel Alice, going back should be relatively easy. I opened up a door to Limbo, which the nothingness between all of the different seconds and moments… wait a minute, when the hell did I learn that? Forget it. I dragged the others through the door and closed it behind me. I chose a time to change the door setting to and stepped through. We had returned to 12 o'clock exactly. They looked up in surprise.

"N-natsume, what happened to the fire? Is everyone alright? Why…" Mikan asked in a rush.

"Shhh… everything's currently fine. I transported us to lunchtime today." I replied, rubbing her back soothingly. Since when did I comfort Mikan?

"What, but how? Even I don't have that much power…"

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter 5<em>

Well, thanks for your patience, that's all for now. Sorry about the cliffy…

Matane!


End file.
